full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Pit Chess
The Pit Chess Pieces, also known as Devil's Pieces, are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. Summary The Pit Chess pieces were created by the Grim Family using the crystals available in the Agreas Island to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Pit Chess Pieces, the Old Satan Faction rejected the usage of them, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils. The creation of the Pit Chess pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game to Devils, Angels, and the Fallen. Evil Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so that they can gather servants of their own. Reincarnated Devils are also given the chance to receive Pit Chess Pieces should they rise in rank and become a High-class or Ultimate-class Devil. When a Devil receives the right to obtain the Pit Chess Pieces they are required to go to the Satan's territory and touch a monument which functions as a replacement King Piece to register themselves as King. If a King wishes to trade a Piece with another King, a ritual must be performed. A trading-purpose magic circle must be drawn. The Kings stand at the side of the magic circle while their pieces stand in the centre of it. The Kings increase their auras while putting their hands forward and activate the written Devil symbols to circulate. The auras of everyone around then begin to glow and synchronise, bypassing the magic circle. With that, the ritual will end and the trade has been complete in a simple manner. Appearance The Evil Pieces are identical to normal chess pieces in terms of appearance but will glow in accordance to the magic color of its users when in use. Skills/Abilities Based on the game of chess, there are a total of 15 pieces (1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and 8 Pawns) that are given to top-class Devils (King) with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. They can also be used to resurrect fallen/dead humans that had passed recently. Queen Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. Rook Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. Knight Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced. Bishop Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks. Pawn The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. King King pieces are rare pieces created in the early days of the Rating Games. Unlike the other pieces which grant special abilities, the King Piece simply boosts a person's power. However, the King piece's strengthening is anywhere from 10 to 100 times and more. There are restrictions to its use. One, the user cannot already have an Evil Piece(s) because the King piece would overlap with their current piece(s) and expose them to dangers. Two, the user can potentially die if they are too strong. There are only nine unused King Pieces in existence, but they were banned by the current government from use for fear that Devils would use it to pursue evil desires. Category:Devils Category:Species Category:Classes Category:Variations and Types